


the power of cats

by screechfox



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: There's a cat sitting in Jon's office.





	the power of cats

There’s a cat sitting in Jon’s office.

Well, not just any cat. Jon knows the Admiral when he sees him. That level of fluff is unmistakable, and those eyes blink up at him in a very Admiral sort of way. He’s a very well-named cat.

“Oh, hello,” Daisy says from beside him, her voice softer than he’s ever heard before. Daisy Tonner, cat person — who knew?

_ (Her family owned a cat when she was a child. It was called Angel, and she adored it with all the force her heart could muster. There was a sense of kinship with this soft little thing that hunted anything it could. She spent hours playing with it, learning the thrill of the chase.) _

Jon presses a hand to his forehead, as though it’ll help him push back the tide of unwanted knowledge, and takes a step forward. He offers his other hand to the Admiral, who sniffs at it in silent judgement. He gets a dubious look for his troubles.

“Yes, yes, I know,” he murmurs, running his fingers across the Admiral’s fur. 

The motion is soothing, like a hot bath to aching muscles. The stolen knowledge fades into a manageable pressure. Even with everything that’s happened recently, all his problems seem less important when there’s a cat to stroke. The Admiral doesn’t care about how human Jon is or isn’t; all that matters is the contact, skin to fur.

There’s a cough, and Jon startles, turning to look back at Daisy. She’s leaning against the doorway, shaking slightly as her legs struggle to support her, but there’s an amused cast to her expression.

“Oh, Daisy, I’m sorry.”

She snorts, shaking her head. 

“It’s fine. Good to know that even the all-seeing Archivist can be distracted by the lure of a cat.”

“Hardly _ all-seeing,” _ Jon protests, with a laugh that’s only a little bit forced.

“Right, right, that’s Bouchard’s skill-set, not yours.” Daisy takes an unsteady step into the office. She clicks her tongue, reaching out towards the Admiral with deliberate motions. “Hello, cat. What are you doing here?”

Jon watches as she coos over the Admiral, who considers the affection with an air of aloof dignity. There’s a soft purr filling the room, like the familiar whir of a tape recorder. It’s… comforting.

With a sigh, he sits down and watches this scene of unprecedented domesticity. The Archives are his home now, he knows that, but it’s only at moments like this that he can _ accept _ it.

It doesn’t last. 

“Come in,” Jon calls, his voice heavy in this throat.

Basira opens the door and enters, her body held wire-taut. She’s clearly about to snap something, but then her eyes fall on Daisy and the Admiral. It stops her in her tracks.

Daisy’s hand falls away. The playful delight on her face fades into something trying to be detached. She looks at Basira and doesn’t say anything. Basira looks back at her, then at Jon, then at the Admiral.

“Jon. Why is there a cat in your office?” She doesn’t sound angry, just confused. Concerned, even, but he doesn’t know for what.

“He’s Georgie’s.”

“Right.” Basira’s brow furrows. She looks at Jon, expression unreadable, and he stares back, placid. Her silent judgement slides off him with ease; this isn’t exactly the oddest situation she’s found him in.

“Hold on,” Daisy says, ignoring the way the Admiral slinks around her legs. “What’s your _ ex-girlfriend’s _ cat doing in the Archives?”

“That’s a very good question, Daisy.”

Basira’s expression turns expectant, and it takes a few moments for him to realise what she wants from him. A cat getting in means other things can get in too, after all.

“I, uh, I think reading a cat’s mind might be a little bit beyond me.” Jon offers Basira a hesitant smile. She hums in a way he can’t interpret, and her lips purse with tension. He should probably stop trying to joke with her; it always seems to be a lost cause.

Apparently lured by his voice, the Admiral wanders over to Jon and climbs into his lap. There’s an awkward moment of silence, until the purring starts up again.

“What’s his name?” Basira’s tone is carefully neutral.

“He’s called the Admiral.” At this, one of Basira’s brows raises.

“The Admiral.”

“Yes.”

Basira looks at Daisy, and this time, something actually seems to pass between them. Jon has no hope of interpreting it. It’s an easier task to stroke the Admiral and leave them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me at [screechfoxes](https://screechfoxes.tumblr.com) on tumblr! have a good day!


End file.
